Good Morning
by solofia
Summary: When you're a mother every morning is different. Really fluffy story that's been griling in the back of my mind forever. One-shot for now.


**This one is really fluffy, I pictured one and then kept adding more and more until I ended up with this.**

**Enjoy :)**

Brennan woke up in her partner's arms with the sunlight hitting her face in March of 2012; she couldn't even rationalize how different her life was by that time the previous year: single, no children, living in an apartment were now in a relationship, 2 month-old infant and new house.

As she was thinking about this, she received confirmation that her partner had woken up; he placed a soft kiss behind her right ear.

"Morning sunshine."

"How many times have I told you I hate it when you call me by endearment terms that you classify as "clichés"?"

"At least I have the decency to use different ones. Is she up yet?"

"I can hear giggles so I think she is."

They got up, walked to the side of the bed to the crib and got their answer; a happy giggly baby girl wearing a baggy pink shirt with "My daddy was in the war and killed 53 people. Get anywhere near me and you'll be the 54th!" written on it."

Booth immediately started to gush.

"Morning Sawah!" he cooed to the baby.

"I do not agree with you talking to her like she's a dog."

"But she's so cute!"

"I still think you should pronounce Sarah correctly."

She gave her daughter a kiss a quickly exited the room.

"Bones, where are you going?" the smell coming from the tiny human answered that question.

"Really? The next one is on you!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Temperance Brennan woke up in August of 2018 with the bed sinking under the weight of a six year old auburn-haired girl.

"It's still early."

"It's the first day of actual school mommy! I can't fall back asleep!" the little girl answered.

She heard her partner's voice from the behind.

"Have you tried closing your eyes?"

"I'm hungry. Can you please make your signature pancakes daddy?"

He reluctantly got up from bed and shot her a glance.

"Don't blame this on me; your daughter inherited your appetite."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Booth is big with traditions. Everyone knows it.

So he came up with a fourth of July tradition of having everyone over and then camping in the back yard with his partner and children.

On July 5th Temperance was placing the sleeping bags in the back of the closet where they belong when her 12 year old daughter came in.

"Mom, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

She paused to think and then answered. "I was thirteen. My next door neighbor was moving and he was my first crush, so I showed up at his doorway to say goodbye and kissed him."

"I always assumed you'd be older."

"He was moving in two hours, it was my last chance."

"Did grandpa know about it?"

"He never knew, your grandmother knew about it and she was the only one. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. Was grandma mad?"

Brennan realized where this was going.

"I knew I could tell her just about everything. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I kissed Michael last night, in the tree house."

"Do you regret it?"

"It was so beautiful, there were fireworks outside, the Christmas lights daddy installed around the tree house were on, the flowers we use to decorate it for every summer holiday were hanging from the ceiling… it was so… perfect! I don't know any other word for it."

Brennan was smiling knowing how big of a milestone this was for her daughter; she was glad her first kiss would be a sweet memory in her daughter's mind, but in the inside she was nostalgic: her baby girl was growing up, she'd be in college in five years, and she'd move out and become an adult. The little baby she gave birth too and needed her for just about everything was becoming nothing but a distant memory being replaced with an adult woman with the world at her feet. That was just how nature worked; she knew her daughter wouldn't be a little girl forever, but seeing it happen made it a lot harder.

It was all part of being a mother, she'd never stop loving and caring for her child.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A phone rang at 2 AM.

She'd figure it was Booth calling from his office telling her he was coming home.

She was wrong; it was her daughter calling from a night club. Her voice was shaking and she was crying.

"Can you pick me up?"

"I can call your dad he he'll stop by on his way home."

"Please, I need my mommy."

Sarah hadn't called her mommy in years, it was serious.

When Brennan arrived at the address she gave her she found Sarah sitting outside crying on the curb.

She got out of the car and sat by her side.

"What happened?"

"M...Mi…Mich… Michael broke up with me."

"In there?"

"No, after school."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I was mad, I don't know what I was thinking and I ended up in there…"

"Do you want to come home? There's still some chocolate left."

"Yeah."

The drive home was silent; when they arrived home Sarah changed her clothes and put her pajamas on without saying a word. Whenever she felt sad she was always quiet, this already came from the womb, when her parents fought on the outside she would barely move.

Brennan brought two cups of hot chocolate to the living room and sat with her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She placed her head on Brennan's shoulder.

"When I was pregnant with you, you stayed very still while me and your dad fought, but when we stopped without the argument being finished you'd start to kick. It was kind of comforting…"

"You know me." she forced a laugh but failed miserably.

"You're going to start crying aren't you?"

"Y….yes…"

"I'm here, cry all you want."

When Sarah was done with crying she fell asleep, Booth got home and carried her to her room. Brennan didn't leave her side.

It wasn't a good way to wake up.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

The whole house was quiet…until now.

They had no idea their daughter was already up, Booth was climbing up the stairs to wake her up when they heard the front door closing.

"Mom! Mom! I got in!" she sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Where?"

"All of them!"

Booth came in the kitchen having no idea what was going on.

"What's happening?"

Sarah turned to him holding a huge stack of envelopes. He understood what she was talking about.

"I got in!"

"In which college?"

"These 98!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nah ah! See? Sarah Christine Faith Brennan Booth; that's me."

Brennan broke out of her shock.

"Including the overseas ones?"

"I know! I have to call Katy!" she ran back to her room to call her best friend.

In the kitchen Booth realized Brennan was crying.

"Are you okay Bones?"

"I'm just so proud! Look at her… she's 18, she's a valedictorian, she's going off to college! Our baby is all grown up…"

"I know, we did a great job with her."

"I miss our baby girl Booth." she sniffled "Sorry, I'm just being irrational."

"She's still there; she'll always be in there somewhere."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hope your bed still feels the same way." Brennan said was the opened the shades to her daughter's room.

Sarah had just turned 22 the previous January; she had gotten home the day before for spring break for her last year of college.

"I missed the sheets. And sleeping in."

"What do you want to tell me about?" she asked. She knew her daughter wanted to tell her something. Something she could never tell her dad.

"I…I lost my virginity." she said bluntly but at the same time with a bit of hesitation.

"When?" Brennan sat on the edge of the bed facing her daughter who was now sitting up.

"Two days ago. When I was packing."

"Did you use protection?"

"Birth control pills and condoms."

"Do I know him?"

"Y…yes."

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"We're still discussing that topic."

"Were you conscient on that decision?"

"I took a lot of thought in this decision, I wasn't going to let go of my guard that easily."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No, I'm glad I did it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room until Sarah broke out of it.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I? Sweetheart you're twenty two years old, you were aware of what you were doing and you used protection. You're not a baby anymore, you're a grown woman. Besides I was your age too."

"You lost your virginity at the age of 22?"

"Yeah. I had a few boyfriends who were good, and others who were really good but no one is a match for your dad…"

"Mom!"

"What? The man is 62 and he can still pin me up against the wall. And in case you were wondering there's no Viagra included. I still got my looks and your father knows it. And he still has those awesome abs…"

"Some things I don't want to know!"

"Say what you want but the man is a God. How do you think we made you on our first time with protection? And besides that time lasted from 5 to 8:30 and it was just a round. Besides the shower and the kitchen floor…"

"Mom!"

"And the backseat."

"That's it I'm going to the kitchen!"

"I'm just messing with you! It's a rite of passage!"

"I'll skip that."

"_Michael, you're one lucky kid."_ Brennan muttered under her breath.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Temperance Brennan had her first grandchild on the way. Biological anyway, Parker now 44 and his wife Shelby had two children; Peter was 15 and Morgan had just turned 12.

Sarah ended up with Michael, they had dated once for three weeks as teenagers but it didn't work, they were each other's first kiss and first time but none of these lead to a relationship; four years prior to the current date they got drunk and have been together ever since.

Sarah was now 33 and was six months along expecting a little girl.

And that brought us back to now: Temperance Brennan's daughter showed up at her door step in the middle of the night. They kicked Booth out of the bed and stayed the two of them there instead.

Brennan woke up the next morning with Sarah calling her name.

"Mom?"

"What time is it?"

"She's kicking; do you want to feel it?"

She placed her hand over her daughter's swollen abdomen feeling a tiny foot pressed against it.

"You used to kick me in the morning too. But as you got bigger you started kicking me in the ribs."

"Where's my karma. Sorry about sowing up in the middle of the night I just needed some reassurance. I still freak out a little bit."

"You're 33 and I'm still freaked out as you say. That feeling doesn't ever go way: when you carry a child that child is a part of you, genetically and metaphorically speaking. You don't fully understand this until you're a mother."

"I already know what to name her."

"Did you and Michael finally agree on something?"

"I'll convince him. I always do."

"So what do you want to name your child?"

"Temperance. Temperance Lux."

**Lux is one of my favorite girl names and besides it has a pretty meaning (light), let's say Angela probably suggested it before and ended up as a second name.**

**I'm not sure if I should write a second chapter… would you read it if I did? I'd very much appreciate if you could answer this question on a review.**

**Please review… it's the holidays… :0)**


End file.
